


Buzz Buzz

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Party, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Laser Tag, Mild Smut, Semi-Public Sex, a little out of character, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.”





	Buzz Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut... it’s not really even smut... maybe lemon..?

* _BUZZ* *BUZZ* Not again! Damn gun!_ I bang my hand on it as my shield lights up. I'm a weak-link... let's face it.

I came to the party of a classmate and low-and-behold she was hosting a laser tag party. Rented out the whole places for 6 hours of game time. I didn't know this when I RSVP'd. I thought it would be a park day. Never took her brown pigtails, round glasses, and hint of freckles to have a gamer lurking underneath.

I also didn't expect Jesse to come either. He always said that this scene wasn't his sort of scene. That he preferred musicals and bar nights to birthday parties, yet here he was, grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. _Dumb boyfriend._ Now I'm hiding in a corner cause my stupid gun keeps misfiring and I keep getting hit by someone with the code-name Tiger. What kind of name is that anyway? I know the names are already set but we still get to choose. Ugh, I want to go home and work on my lines with a glass of red wine that my father's bought me for my 22nd birthday.

The lights turn on. _Finally_.

* * *

We all emerge from hiding and the names go up on the score-board. I see mine near the bottom- but I'm not last. Tiger, though, is in 2nd place, sitting below the name Prince. I wonder who that is and cast a glance at Jesse. _Probably_.

The workers announce that the food has been delivered and we all exit to take a long need break. I smell the pizza before I even lay eyes on it.

Jesse finds his way to me and claims the seat next to me as we all sit down. "Hey girlfriend." He smiles at me and I just grab for a plate.

"What is it?" I don't even hide my dissatisfaction coloring my voice as the cheese pizza comes near, though he waits for the supreme.

He places his arm around my chair and comes closer. "What's wrong?" He sounds sincere so I decide to let him off for not telling me he was coming and lean into the chair as he takes over getting me pizza, pulling away.

"I keep getting killed by someone named Tiger and my gun won't shoot right, and honestly, I did not expect that this was going to be how I spent half my day. I should be running lines or practicing a song for the autumn concert."

"What? Laser tag not your style?" He places my plate in front of me and then collects his own.

"Not since 5th grade." He chuckles and returns, as more of the guests start to claim seats. The buzz of chatter surrounds us and Jesse drops the conversation to eat his pizza, gearing up for the next round. "What was your name in the game anyway?" I ask him, knowing that we'd switch names most likely when we went back in. Jesse looked at me like he was surprised I didn't already know- though I did. Jesse never settled for second best. _The prince always gets the crown_. I nodded and he smiled. _Yea, I got the message, show-off._

* * *

 We all sat around for about an hour and a half and then were ushered back into the waiting room. I choose randomly- it didn't matter what gun I had as long as it wasn't Lily again. _Stupid gun._

The light inside turned green and we were released into the room. What shocked me, besides it being dark again, and my eyes trying to adjust, was that the room had been changed. _I have to find a new hiding spot._

 _*BUZZ* *BUZZ*_ _Are you serious???_ My vest lights up again and I dash forward, climbing up a slope and burrowing against a wall, again. My gun flashes the name of my attacker as I wait for my original color to return. _Who the hell is Tiger??_

My color turns normal and my light dies down and I slowly look over the edge of my wall. _Oh who cares?_ I point my gun and shoot randomly, hopefully getting some points.

I'm here of my own free-will, I should stop pouting like a 5 year old and just let go for a day.

I stand up and run down the slope and to the side, crawling through a hole and making my way to the center of the room... hopefully. I was actually surprised that I hadn’t been yet shot. Maybe moving around is key! _*BUZZ* *BUZZ* ...fuck you._ I hate this game. I look at the name again and Tiger pops up again. _Okay, I’m being targeted._

I move away from my spot and run to a corner, up high, far away from Tiger’s gun. I sit my gun down next to me and hide. I’ll just go home after this game. No reason to waste my day on something that’s just not my cup of tea. I hear footsteps trailing up to me and then a chuckle. _Jesse_. I smile up at him.

“Hey.” He whispers, sitting down next to me. I move my gun to my other side and he drops his too. “How’s it going?”

I lean my head on his shoulder, the padding of the shield scratching my cheek. “I’m going home after this.”

“Want me to drive you?” He asks and I think about what’ll happen if he does. He’ll probably end up coming in and we’ll try to study for the first thirty minutes or so until eventually we end up sideways on the couch, stripping clothes and heated breath. I feel my cheeks flush and am thankful for the darkness surrounding us.

“Yes, please.” I say, suddenly really wanting to be home. I feel Jesse’s hand take mine, clasping it and I wonder if he’s thinking the same as me. “Jesse...” it’s barely a whisper and his hand is hot on my neck and I’m pulling him forward, too. We’re clumsy for a second and then in sync. His lips are soft and little sticky from chapstick and his breath is like pizza but I fall into him even more.

His other hand finds my thigh, grasping it and suddenly I’m not next to him but straddling him, wishing I could rip off the stupid vest and more.. my mind disappears and all I can think of is him.

I feel his hands lift my shirt, pull at my waistband, the leggings giving away naturally. I can feel him beneath me, a hardness I wish I could touch- he must be thinking a bit the same as me because his hand touches a very sensitive spot and I gasp against him, reality rushing back. “Jesse...” I start to pull away, checking the pathway.

We were up on one of the highest pillars, thee were no cameras up high inside as the pamphlet had said, only down below. I heard no footsteps closing in and there was only one way to get to our spot. “Do you not want me to?” He asks, his breath tickling my ear and neck, his lips against my neck, searing me, making me flair up near his hand. I kept feeling turned on by him and honestly I didn’t want him to stop... but here?

“No.” I whisper back, “keep going.” I push myself against his hand, also feeling him down below. “How long are the lights off?”

“Long enough.” One of his hands is in my hair, the other wrapped around me, touching me. I want moan and instead I meet his lips, delivering it straight to him. He maneuvers his fingers to have two inside and one pressing down, massaging me. I feel light headed and lean my head down on his shoulder as he works me up. I move my hips, gaining momentum as it builds up inside me. I feel his hand and below that him. His breath is shallow as well even though I’m getting the pleasure.

His hand moves faster on my clit, abandoning the fingers inside. I can tell that time is running out because of how focused his movement becomes. _Oh shit.._ I grasp his shoulder hard and then with my lips on his neck, teeth clenched, I explode.

I fall limp against him, my breath short. He removes his hand and I feel the pulse down low that drives him crazy when he’s inside me. _I want him inside_. He shifts me off of him and shifts his jeans, moving himself to be less visible. I really want to do more.

He looks at me, a satisfied feeling radiating from him. “Love you.” he whispers, giving me a quick peck on the lips as I regain my mind. He stands and shifts again, not waiting for it to go away. He grabs his gun and makes to leave, glancing back at me. He raises his finger to his lips as if shushing me. I laugh at him and wave him off.

He turns again, looking at me. I tilt my head, my body finally calming down.

 _*BUZZ* *BUZZ*_ I look down at my chest and see the red lights glow. I look back at him, a smile onhis face before he dashes off. _Damn it._ I look down at the name on the gun and see Tiger flashing at me. I look up to see the last of him before he jumps down.  _You’re kidding me._

I jump up, my legs still a bit weak and the blood rushing through them again. I falter for a second before dashing after him.

**Author's Note:**

> was a prompt from halleydoedog on tumblr found through pinterest!


End file.
